


Goodbye?

by Bangbam



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangbam/pseuds/Bangbam
Summary: Never say Goodbye, because sayinggoodbye means going away and goingaway means forgetting.-Peter Pan





	Goodbye?

"Hey babe, do you have everything packed to leave?" Jisung asked from the doorway of Minho's room. Minho looked up from the box that he was labeling and nodded. He grunted as he stood up and walked towards Jisung, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Yeah, are you ready to help me carry this?" He asked, pecking Jisung's lips.

"Yep, the boys said that they were already there to help. They're just waiting on us to show up," Jisung returned to kiss and looked at Minho, admiring his boyfriend. Minho just hummed and kissed Jisung once again.

"Okay, can you carry this to the car real quick then?" Minho  asked while handing Jisung a box labelled 'clothes'.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," and with that Jisung turned and walked back down the stairs. Minho turned and started to move the other boxes, making a pile for them to move. He had started to take his bed apart when he saw a box underneath. It was covered in dust and looked worse for wear, but the sight of it made tears come to Minho's eyes.

"Hey Min, you alright?" Minho jumped when he heard Jisung's voice from the doorway.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine"

"No, you're not. What's wrong?" Jisung spoke in a soft voice. He hated the way Minho's voice broke when he answered and just wanted to help. He walked closer to Minho and stopped once he saw the box too.

"What's that?" He asked quietly, he could hear Minho's sniffles next to him.

"Nothing, it doesnt mean anything anymore." Minho murmured, still staring at the box that held so many things. He slowly sunk down to the floor and reached towards the box. Jisung sunk down next to him, putting his arm over Minho's shoulder. They both sat and looked at the box. It was plain on the outside, just a simple converse box, but it held so many things in it, things that were priceless.

"What's in it?" Jisung asked timidly, not wanting to disturb the silence around them. Minho sucked in a deep breath and let it out before he answered.

"Memories," was all he said, refusing to look away.

"Can I look? If you dont want me t-"

"I guess" Minho interrupted Jisung's rambling.

"Oh okay" Jisung answered, slowly grabbing the box and opening it. Inside were seemingly random things but they held such meanings. There were photos upon photos of a curly-haired boy, ticket stubs, dried flowers and tapes, they didn't match at all but Jisung could hear Minho's breath catch. He gently reached into the box and grabbed a polariod, bringing it up to see.

"Who's this?" He asked Minho. The picture was of the same curly-haired boy curled up sleeping on a couch. It looked like Minho's couch.

"Chan," Minho whispered and Jisung felt his breath hitch. He knew about Chan, he was Minho's best friend or used to be. Jisung looked closer at the picture and realized that there was writing at the bottom, 6-12-13. ______________________________________

_"Chan!" Minho yelled as he walked into the house. He knew that Chan was here because his mom had texted him before she left. Minho was confused when he didn't get a reply and walked farther into the house. He stopped dead in his tracks when he stumbled across the cutest sight he had ever seen. Chan was curled up on the couch, hugging a blanket. His lips unconciously forming a pout. Minho smiled at the sight and squealed internally, running up the stairs for his camera._

_Once he grabbed it, Minho ran back down the stairs and dropped to the ground next to the couch. He positioned his camera and took a picture. The click sound woke up Chan, causing him to groan. He reached up to rub his eyes while he yawned._

_"what're you doin Min?" Chan's words were still slurred from sleep and Minho smiled again._

_"Nothing Chan, why dont you go back to sleep?" Minho suggested. Chan just nodded his head and layed back down, falling asleep soon after._ ______________________________________

"I wrote the dates so that we could look back together in 20 years but that isnt gonna happen." Minho explained when he saw Jisung's confused face. Jisung let out a little 'ah' sound and set the picture gently on the ground.

"Do you want to keep going?" Jisung asked, ready to close the box if Minho said no. Minho didn't answer but he did nod, laying his head on Jisung's shoulder. Jisung sucked in a breath and reached to grab another picture, 10-2-13. This one was of both boys. They had ice cream in their hands and on their faces, they were laughing.  ______________________________________

_"Hey!" Chan exclaimed when he felt the coldness of the ice cream touch his cheek. Minho just laughed and licked the remaining ice cream from his finger._

_"What?" He asked with fake innocence. Chan just smile and shook his head, dipping finger into his ice cream and swiping it across Minho's nose._

_"Ha, payback" Chan stuck his tongue out, causing Minho to laugh once again._

_"Boys, this is why we cant take you anywhere." Minho's mother sighed but she was still smiling. She was happy that her son had found someone that made him happy._

_"Come on Anna, take our picture. Please" Chan asked, handing Minho's camera over to her. She nodded and took the camera. The boys moved closer and stood but at last minute Minho shoved his ice cream into the side if Chan's face, causing them to laugh._ ______________________________________

"That was the day before Chan's 16th birthday. We went get ice cream at the pier and my mom took the picture." Minho reminisced, looking at the picture.

"You looked happy" Jisung stated, looking up at Minho, observing him.

"I was. He always made me laugh." Minho spoke sadly. "I miss him a lot" Jisung didn't answer, he just nodded and put the picture with the other one. They sat in silence for a moment before Minho broke it.

"You can keep going. It's better than throwing them away." He spoke quietly. Jisung nodded and grabbed another, 2-18-14. Chan was sitting on a swing, looking up at the sky. ______________________________________

_It was dark but that didnt bother either of the boys. In fact it just made this adventure that much more fun._

_"Hurry up slow poke, I'm gonna beat you to the park!" Chan yelled from his place in front of Minho. He turned and ran faster when Minho started to speed up._

_"Get back here! I'm gonna show you slow" Minho yelled as he chased after Chan. He stopped when he caught up with Chan, who was now walking and trying to catch his breath._

_"Already done?" He asked teasingly. Chan just huffed and turned to glare at him._

_"Wipe that smirk off your face, not everyone plays three different sports." Chan huffed, turning to look towards their destination, the park. "Minho look, swings! Lets go sit!" Chan exclaimed as he ran to the swings, sitting down and looking up to the sky. They could faintly see the stars but Minho thought Chan was prettier. He pulled his camera from around his neck and snapped a picture, causing Chan to snap his head towards him._

_"Stop taking pictures and come sit" He ordered, causing Minho to laugh quietly._

_"Alright, alright" Minho raised his hands in surrender and walked towards the swings._ ______________________________________

"That was the first time that our parents let us stay outside after dark. We went to the park and stayed until sunrise." Minho whispered into the silence. Jisung hummed and laid the picture with the rest, making a pile. He looked inside at the rest of the pictures and objects.

"How many pictures did you take?" He asked quietly, not looking up from the box. He was trying to count what he could see but kept getting distracted.

"I dont know. Too many? I used to carry my camera with me everywhere and more often than not Chan was in the focus." Minho hummed, thinking about the time spent. Jisung didn't answer and just reached for another picture, 7-15-14. It was a silhouette walking away, probably Chan. ______________________________________

_"Hey, my mom texted me to come home." Chan spoke from his place on the floor next to Minho's bed._

_"Okay, bye then" Minho looked up and smiled at his friend._

_"No, not bye. Ill see you later or tomorrow which ever comes first" Chan laughed and waved at Minho walking down the stairs towards the door. Minho followed and hugged him at the door. The sunset was beautiful, causing Minho to run and get his camera. When he got back out, Chan had walked away. It was the perfect picture so he pushed the button._ ______________________________________

"He always refused to say goodbye, used to say that something about it felt too permanent. We never said bye to each other, it was always see you later or tomorrow." Minho smiled at the memory. He missed him lots.

"That's smart" Jisung spoke quietly, smiling down at the picture. He didnt personally know Chan but he sounded like a wonderful person. He sighed and layed the picture with the rest, moving his hand to grab another one, 1-4-15. Chan was bundled up in a coat and beanie while snow fell around him but the thing that caught Jisung's eye was his smile, it looked so warm compared to the cold of his surroundings.

"Chan loved snow, winter was his favorite season." Minho smiled at the picture. ______________________________________

_"Minho!" Chan yelled, running into the room and jumping on the lump of blankets that was Minho._

_"Ugh, what do you want?" Minho groaned, not happy to be woken up this early on Saturday._

_"Come on, come on get up. Its snowing. Get up" Chan repeated, bouncing on the bed and waiting for Minho to move._

_"Can we go later?" Minho asked, snuggling into his blankets._

_"No" Chan stated, pulling the blanket off of Minho. Minho groaned but got up anyway. He could never win against Chan._

_"I'm up, I'm up. Stop hitting me with the pillow" Minho put his hands up in surrender and trudged to his closet to grab his coat._

_"Yes!" Chan yelled and ran back down the stairs. Minho chuckled quietly as he heard the front door open and slam close. Chan was always way too energetic in the mornings._

_Minho squinted his eyes when he stepped outside, it was a lot brighter than in the house. He quickly opened them again when he felt something cold hit the side of his head and turned to see where it had come from. He looked around and saw a giggling Chan standing to the side of his yard._

_"Really? What did I do?" Minho asked in mock offense. Chan just giggled more, almost falling in the snow._

_"You took too long" was the answer that he got. Minho shook his head and smiled._

_"Sorry that I couldnt find my camera" he teased, sticking out his tongue at the other boy._

_"Why do you need your camera anyway?" Chan asked curiously, looking at said camera._

_"So that I can do this" Minho answered, raising the camera to take a picture of a smiling Chan. The peace was broken by the sound of a camera click and Chan's giggles._ ______________________________________

"He looked so happy, what happened?" Jisung asked sadly. Minho willed tears away once again.

"People like to destroy happy things" he said bitterly. They continued to go through the box until there was just one picture left, 5-23-15. Jisung reached down to grab the picture and felt his breath catch in his throat.

"I thought you guys were just friends." He said. The picture was of both the boys again. Chan was on Minho's back with his arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek while Minho smiled at the camera.

"We were" Minho said sadly, he couldnt stop the tears from running down his cheeks when he looked at the picture.

"You were in love with him werent you?" Jisung asked, reaching over to wipe Minho's tears. He wrapped his arms over Minho's shoulders, letting the boy snuggle into his chest and sob.

"Yeah, I miss him so much Sung. So much" Minho sobbed, the sounds breaking Jisung's heart and bringing tears to his eyes as well. ______________________________________

_"Hey Chan!" Minho yelled over the music, drawing Chan's attention away from the people he was talking to._

_"Yeah?" Chan asked once he made his way to Minho through the crowd._

_"Take a picture with me?" Minho asked, even though it was more demand than question. Chan nodded in agreement._

_"Let me on your back Min" he said tapping Minho's side so that he would turn around. Once Minho turned, he jumped, wrapping his legs around Minho's waist and his arms around his neck. Minho let out a huff of air from the added weight but remained up right._

_"Why are you so heavy, you're so tiny?" Minho asked teasingly, causing Chan to poke him in the side._

_"Okay, okay I get it. No short jokes." Minho laughed and raised the camera up to show their faces. Right before the button was pressed, Minho felt soft lips against his cheek and smiled wider._ ______________________________________

"That was also the last time I saw him" Minho's voice was raspy after his breakdown, he guessed that it was probably from the sobbing. "It was our first high school party and we were both tired after we left. I shouldn't have let him walk home alone, I should have been there with him. Maybe then he would still be here." Minho was close to tears again, recalling the memories were painful.

"Why? What happened that night Min?" Jisung asked softly, not wanting to cause another breakdown.

"If I was there maybe he wouldn't have been taken and maybe his body wouldnt have been found weeks later on the side of the fucking road. If only I hadnt let him walk home alone that night. It's my fault, why wasnt I there?" By this time Minho was crying again and Jisung was helpless, he didnt know what to do and it killed him.

"It's not your fault Min. Some people are just monsters that deserve to die. What they did to Chan was terrible and it should have never happened." Jisung tried to comfort him by running his hand's between Minho's shoulder blades, just like every other time it eventually worked. Minho layed with his head on Jisung's lap, his eyes were barely open as Jisung ran his hands through his hair.

"I wish that it would have been me" Minho whispered, breaking the silence. The words caused pain to form in Jisung's chest.

"I hate that it had to happen to anyone but I'm glad that it wasnt you," Jisung answered, "I love you"

"I love you too" Minho murmured, looking up to look at Jisung's face. He didnt think that he would ever get over what happened to Chan but he was glad that he had Jisung here to help because he truly did love him.

'I hope that you're happy where ever you are Chan, I love you always' ____________________________________________________________________________

_Never say Goodbye, because saying._

_goodbye means going away and going_

_away means forgetting.                                                                                              -Peter Pan_

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how I feel about this but I saw a post on Pinterest and really liked the idea, so this came to be. I hope that you enjoyed this and have a nice day. Remember that comments are always welcome. Bye!


End file.
